Superelastic deployment of Nitinol-based endovascular devices is widely used to implant stents, filters and other devices into blood vessels. Such devices are typically heat set to a single static shape (e.g., a radially expanded shape in the case of a stent) that can be recovered spontaneously upon removal of a constraining force, such as an overlying tubular sheath, after delivery of the device into a target vessel. Such nitinol-based devices may have austenite finish temperatures (Af) below body temperature to ensure that removal of the constraining force, once the device is delivered into the vessel, is sufficient to induce the transformation from martensite to austenite that is needed for shape recovery. Shape memory deployment of endovascular devices, where austenite finish temperatures may be at or above body temperature and heating is employed to induce shape recovery, is not widely used for Nitinol-based endovascular devices due to a number of practical challenges, such as the difficulty of controlling temperature in situ. Furthermore, current Nitinol-based endovascular devices utilize a bimodal approach of deformation and recovery to a preset shape defined by a single Af temperature.